


【卞安】First Love

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【卞安】First Love

今天趙立安在警局上班的時候，趁老大不在偷偷的開小差去上網，點開某人的聊天介面，差不多半小時前發來的，''安安，我今天戲拍完了回家煮好吃的給你吃喔~''，趙立安看著手機上的訊息，笑得一臉幸福，心裡像灌了蜜一樣甜甜的，坐在位置上傻呵呵的笑了出來，打了幾個字回復過去後便退出介面開始滑手機，突然看到某個廣告，好奇心驅使下趙立安點了進去，裡面全是一些色情用品，紅著臉將頁面關掉，拿手搧了搧那發熱的臉頰

算起來他和卞慶華交往也快半年了，牽手抱抱親親不知道幾次了，可始終還是沒有做那件事，但每次都吻到起反應的時候卞慶華就放開他，然後自己走去浴室解決，所以趙立安決定，這次他一定要跟他做那件事，偷偷上網科普了一下那方面的知識，趙立安越看臉越紅，''靠...他的東西那麼大，插的進來嗎?''，在腦海裡腦補了一下畫面，臉已經紅到快滴血了，趙立安趴在桌上，''想著要不就算了吧....不行!!!我不能讓他繼續這麼忍下去''，下定決心的趙立安收拾後一下東西，背起包包打卡下班

回到家之後，看著那男人的背影，心跳莫名加速，想著等等要做的事就害羞地不行

走過去從背後環抱著卞慶華的腰，''你回來啦?''  
''是啊，怎麼了安安?''  
''嗯...沒事就想抱抱你''卞慶華轉過身將人往懷裡帶，捧起那張很久沒看到的臉，低頭吻住那張朝思暮想的唇，趙立安雙手環住他的脖子主動回應，兩人長時間沒見，吻的難捨難分，兩條舌頭互相纏繞勾引，直到喘不過氣才放開對方，趙立安抬頭望著卞慶華，那人眼裡滿滿的情慾還有愛意，感受到下身有個硬物抵著自己，就在卞慶華藥方開他的時候，趙立安緊緊地將人抱住  
''我們做吧卞卞''  
''甚麼?''  
''我說，我們做吧''  
''真的?你想清楚了嗎?''  
''嗯...對啦''趙立安害羞地將頭埋進愛人的懷裡，耳尖染上的紅出賣了他現在的心情，卞慶華將人抱起來走向臥室，輕輕地把人放在床上，然後就不動了，趙立安疑惑的看著卞慶華  
''怎麼了嗎...?''  
''寶寶，我是...第一次....所以不知道要怎麼做...''  
''那我們邊看影片邊做嗎?''

於是兩人找了一部GV來觀摩，看到一半將手機往旁邊丟，卞慶華整著人壓在趙立安身上  
''嗯....我們先...親?''說完唇覆上趙立安的，然後回想著剛剛影片裡的畫面，順著趙立安的脖子一路往下吻，在白皙的脖子上留下自己的印記  
''嗯...卞..卞卞...摸摸..摸摸我''卞慶華聽到趙立安的要求，手從衣服下襬伸進去，順著趙立安的腰往上摸，奇怪的觸感讓趙立安微微顫抖  
''嗯啊....癢...''卞慶華慢慢將他的衣服脫下，照著影片的畫面低頭咬上趙立安的乳頭  
''安安，這樣對嗎?''  
''嗯哈....我不知道....感覺...嗯...好奇怪..''卞慶華小心翼翼的捏著趙立安另一邊的乳頭，舌頭順著紋路舔弄，另一隻手往下移到趙立安的褲頭上，將皮帶解開拉下，手不自覺摸上那挺立的小東西  
''嗯...卞卞....''  
''怎麼了?不舒服嗎?''  
''沒...沒有..很舒服''趙立安羞恥的把手擋住自己的小臉，不再去看卞慶華的動作，卞慶華慢慢嚕動著他的挺立，沒一會兒趙立安就射出濃濃的處男精，卞慶華起身抽了紙巾將手擦乾淨  
''安安接下來我們要做甚麼?''  
''嗯....?你要...要進來嗎?''  
''我看影片他們好像要先擴張欸''卞慶華伸手拿過趙立安床頭櫃上的護手霜，擠了一坨在手上，  
''安安，我要開始囉''  
''嗯...來吧...''卞慶華壓了壓後穴周圍，慢慢地推入一指，剛進去半截趙立安就覺得很不舒服，皺著眉頭扭了扭腰，卞慶華感受到他的不對勁，就想抽出手指  
''安安，要不我們先不做吧?''趙立安拉著卞慶華的手，搖了搖頭  
''不要...你繼續，我沒關係''看著戀人堅決的樣子 ，卞慶華也不再多說甚麼，又開始了他的擴張動作，隨著抽插小穴分泌出的液體越來越多，能容納三隻手指的時候卞慶華將手指抽出，忽然的空虛感讓趙立安覺得搔癢難耐，卞慶華換上自己的性器，蹭了蹭穴口  
''安安我要進去囉''說完便慢慢推入一個頭，趙立安抓緊了床單，''太大了...這跟手指沒法比啊....''努力的讓自己放鬆，直到整根沒入，卞慶華撐在趙立安上方  
''可以了嗎?我要動了喔?''趙立安雙手環上他的脖子，雙腳夾住他的腰  
''嗯...動...動吧''話音一落卞慶華就開始慢慢地抽插起來，趙立安小穴的緊緻度讓卞慶華忍不住加快速度，趙立安慢慢地感受到快感襲來，摟緊在自己身上馳聘的人，細微的呻吟從嘴裡洩出  
''嗯....啊....卞....卞卞...''被趙立安的呻吟刺激著卞慶華的理智線，忽然滑過某點，趙立安的叫聲越發甜膩，卞慶華像是被觸碰到甚麼開關，扣住趙立安的腰快速挺動，他現在只想遵循本能的抽插著趙立安，抽插的速度越來越快，每一下都頂在趙立安的敏感點上，不一會兒趙立安就射了出來，卞慶華快速的抽插了數十下也射進了趙立安的小穴裡  
''安安，我愛你''，低頭吻上那人的唇，趙立安覺得還插在自己體內的性器好像又硬了，一個翻身將卞慶華壓在身下

''既然知道怎麼做了，不如我們多做幾次來熟練一下吧?''


End file.
